


She's The One

by Seblainer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's thoughts on Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's The One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: Arrow  
Title: She's The One  
Characters: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak  
Pairing: Oliver/Felicity  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Oliver's thoughts on Felicity.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 108 words without title and ending.

*She's The One*

He's only known Felicity for almost three years, and it scares the hell out of Oliver that she knows him better than anyone else.

Felicity knows that he went through hell on the island, that he has trouble trying to get close to his family since he's back in Sterling City.

Oliver also knows that he'll do anything to keep Felicity in his life because he loves her. She's the one, the woman who makes him want to be a better man.

The one who isn't afraid to call him on his shit when he's being a jackass. Oliver needs that in his life. He needs her in his life, period.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
